1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector and, more particularly, to a connector structure for multi-in-one connector structure, which has a inserting slot in the open side of the housing for receiving any of a variety of memory cards such as xD card, MS card, SM card, SD card, or MMC card, and one end of the first terminals, second terminals, third terminals and fourth terminals are protruded out from the housing and intersected as a row so as to couple to the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the prior art card reader structure has multi-in-one functions, such as reading xD memory card, MS memory card, SM memory card, SD memory card, or MMC memory card etc., functions, so as to provide a convenience to the users.
Please refer to the FIGS. 1a and 1b, which show the top view and sectional view of the prior art multi-in-one connector structure. As shown in the Figs., the prior art multi-in-one connector structure at least comprises: a plurality of first terminals 71, a plurality of second terminals 72 and a plurality of third terminals 73. When the first terminals 71, second terminals 72 and third terminals 73 had soldered on the printed circuit board, if one of the first terminals 71 is found that it had soldered badly, there is not enough space to repair the badly soldered first terminals 71. If the engineer wants to repair the badly first terminals 71, he/she must de-solder the second terminals 72 apart from the printed circuit board first and then repair the badly soldered first terminals 71, thus will waste time and it is easy to destroy the second terminals 72.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the multi-in-one connector structure has an insertion slot and four sets of terminals respectively suspended in the insertion slot at different locations for the connection of one of a set of memory cards including xD card, MS card, SM card, SD card, or MMC card and one end of the first terminals, second terminals, third terminals and fourth terminals are protruded out from the housing and intersected as a row so as to couple to the printed circuit board.
The multi-in-one connector structure of the present invention comprises: a housing, having an insertion slot for holding at least one memory card, and the top surface of the housing having a plurality of openings; a plurality of first terminals, having a curved shape, each first end of the first terminals inserted into the insertion slot and extended into the openings from the rear end of the housing, and each second end of the first terminals extended downwardly out of the rear end of the housing and extended horizontally for mounting; a plurality of second terminals, also having a curved shape, each first end of the second terminals inserted into the insertion slot and located under the first terminals from the rear end of the housing, and each second end of the second terminals extended downwardly out of the rear end of the housing and extended horizontally for mounting and intersected with the first terminals; a plurality of third terminals, also having a curved shape, each first end of the third terminals inserted into the insertion slot and located under the second terminals from the rear end of the housing, and each second end of the third terminals extended downwardly out of the rear end of the housing and extended horizontally for mounting, and the second end of the third terminals being shorter than the second end of the first and second terminals, wherein, the second ends of the first terminals are positioned alternately to the second ends of the second terminals; and a plurality of fourth terminals, each first end of the fourth terminals inserted into the insertion slot from the front end of the housing and closed to the third terminals, and each second end of the fourth terminals extended downwardly out of the rear end of the housing and extended horizontally for mounting; thereby, when inserting a plurality of memory cards respectively into the insertion slot from the front end of the housing, a plurality of contacts of the memory cards can contact with the first terminals, second terminals, third terminals or fourth terminals respectively for accessing the memory cards.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the terminals each have a respective soldered end protruded out from the bottom side of the housing for soldering to a printed circuit board through surface mounting technique.